1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor holder for mounting a sensor component, in particular a Hall sensor, with an elongate holding device, at the first axial end of which the sensor component is mounted and at the second axial end of which a junction cable can be led up, the conductors of which can be connected to terminals of the sensor component.
The present invention relates, furthermore, to a method for the production of a sensor cartridge for a sensor arrangement or for a sensor component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sensor holders or sensor cartridges of the generic type have hitherto been produced from what is known as an MIM component (metal injection molding), a type of sintered part. A Hall sensor (and, if appropriate, a measuring circuit) was sealed into this. The sensor cartridge together with the Hall sensor is movable, for example, with respect to a permanent magnet which is part of a sensor arrangement.
However, the component based on the MIM technology is not sufficiently tolerance-compliant. Furthermore, sealing is a highly unreliable process, particularly in the case of the relatively small dimensions of the components which are in question.